


Всегда

by hipnoslon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:05:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipnoslon/pseuds/hipnoslon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>скайлз<br/>бессмысленный и беспощадный<br/>не бечено/не вычитано/автор дебил</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всегда

**Author's Note:**

> низкий рейтинг  
> настолько низкий, что его вообще нет  
> это джен, да

Уши заложило, кожу на шее неприятно стянуло. Скотт испугано провел рукой по коже. Заскреб по заскорузлой крови.  
Звук, столь сильный и оглушающий, что капилляры в ушах лопаются. Столь громкий, что способен вытянуть из сна.  
Скотт проснулся под волчий вой. Под свой собственный крик.  
На языке остался железный привкус. В носу свербит. На зубах все еще чувствуются кожа, плоть и жилы.  
Скотт убивает во сне уже вторую неделю. Маму, Стайлза, отца, шерифа, Эллисон, Айзека, кассира с заправки, тренера, соседскую девчушку… 

Ища под кроватью кроссовки, Скотт думает о том, что Стайлз надает ему по шее за ночной визит. 

Стайлз просыпается от резкой вони.  
Так пахнет забытый бургер. Плесень в углах ванной. Пыль в маминой спальне. Старые бинты. Так пахнет разложение. Стайлз чувствует мокрую футболку, прилипшую к спине. Видит одеяло сбитое комком у подножья кровати. Стайлз забыл выпить седативные.  
_Вколите мне этой дряни, Док. Обещаю, что не буду блевать пеной._  
В глазах мерцают пятна. Эллисон смотрит на него из угла. Как всегда. Стайлз смотрит на нее, на ее улыбку и на кровь, что натекла на пол.  
_Я убирался вчера. Эллисон, какого хрена?_  
Вина и ненависть к себе вытекает из Стайлза в слезах. Жаль, что их слишком много. Так просто не избавишься.  
_Выговорись, поплачь._  
_Да, да, мисс Моррел, ваши советы никогда не работают._  
_Но я постараюсь._

Скотт вываливается из окна и ломает новую клюшку Стайлза. Опять.

\- Опять, Скотти. Это уже третья. Ты у меня на счетчике, бро. И не говори что в бро-кодексе нет пункта о возмещении ущерба! Он есть. Я его ввел специально для такого уникального тебя.

Скотт не обращает внимания. Он идет к цели. Цель всегда одна. Кровать кажется оплотом надежности. Мокрая от холодного пота постель – верхом комфорта.  
У Скотта низкая планка.

Чуть не упав, споткнувшись об учебник химии, скинутый на пол, Скотти достигает пункта назначения. Хваленые суперсилы не работают, если ты выжат как лимон.  
Тренер бы выгнал Маккола из команды, если бы увидел. 

Стайлза сгребают в охапку. Утыкаются носом в затылок. Стайлз слышит, как легкие Скотта раздуваются, чувствуется это как гигантский дышащий монолит.  
Некоторое время они лежат неподвижно. Как и всегда.  
Стайлз косится, оглядывает комнату. Эллисон нет.

\- Ты же здесь? Ты со мной? – голос Скотта глухой и охрипший. Как после истерики. Или воя.  
\- Всегда.

Свет поднимающегося солнца рассеивается в воздухе. Черное превращается в серое. Одежда, сваленная на стуле, перестает быть трупом. Зловещие провалы в углах становятся тенями.  
Скотт ведет носом за ухом. Дышит Стайлзом. Своим собственным запахом на нем.  
Все будет хорошо. Никаких перегрызенных глоток и мертвых девушек лучшего друга.  
Только Скотт и Стайлз.

На часах половина пятого. Среда. Стайлз считает удары сердца Скотта. Оно бьется ему куда-то между лопаток.  
Глаза не закрываются и Стайлз проводит по ним рукой, как мертвецу. 

Руки Скотта сжимаются крепче.


End file.
